


Кино и Немцы [Визитка]

by WTF Inglourious Basterds 2021 (fandom_Tarantino)



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Embedded Images, Essays, Gen, Meta, Mild Language, Spoilers, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/WTF%20Inglourious%20Basterds%202021
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Кино и Немцы [Визитка]

_Меня зовут лейтенант Альдо Рейн. Я собираю особый отряд, и мне требуется восемь солдат. Восемь настоящих американских евреев. Все вы наверняка слыхали, что наступление на носу. Парни, мы высадимся пораньше. Нас забросят во Францию под видом штатских, и на вражеской территории, как заправские партизаны, мы займёмся одним делом и только одним: будем мочить нацистов. Не знаю, как вы, но я, чёрт возьми, спустился с грёбаных Аппалачей, пересёк пять тысяч миль по воде, прополз на брюхе пол-Сицилии и прыгнул, как вошь, из самолёта не для того, чтобы учить нацистов морали. Нацисты вообще не люди. Они марионетки гонителя евреев, убийцы и маньяка. Их надо уничтожать. Каждый подонок, напяливший нацистскую форму, сдохнет. Я прямой потомок первопроходца Джима Бриджера, а значит, во мне, считай, индейская кровь. Короче, мы позаимствуем боевую тактику у апачей. Мы будем жестоки к немцам, и пусть наша жестокость внушает им ужас. Они познают нашу жестокость по выпотрошенным, расчленённым, обезображенным телам своих братьев, попавших к нам. И немцы задрожат от ужаса, думая о той боли, что пережили их братья от рук наших, от сапог наших, лезвий наших ножей. И мы будем сниться немцам, немцев будет тошнить от нас, немцы будут бояться нас. И ночами, закрывая глаза и погружаясь в кошмары, порождённые их злодействами, они в ужасе вспомнят, что мстим мы. Что, радует? Но я хочу предупредить будущих героев: у каждого под моим началом есть должок, и вы должны мне лично. Каждый солдат в моём отряде должен мне сотню нацистских скальпов. И я жду эти скальпы._

В 1944 году Адольф Гитлер, Йозеф Геббельс и многие другие представители нацистского командования были ликвидированы отрядом американских партизан во главе с лейтенантом Альдо Рейном во время парижской премьеры фильма «Гордость нации».

Если вы припоминаете, что в учебниках написано другое, то вы не одиноки. И если вы считаете, что фильм с таким сюжетом не должен называться «историческим», то вы прозорливее многих отечественных прокатчиков и критиков. Не было такого, всё голливудские домыслы, стыд и срам, деды воевали! Интересно, конечно, читать эти претензии к фильму, буквально посвящённому околовоенной пропаганде. Фильму, который начинается со сказочной формулы “Once upon a time…”, а заканчивается фразой «Это вполне тянет на шедевр». Киношные нацисты в сорок четвёртом собрались посмотреть жестокий и исторически недостоверный фильм про немецкого снайпера, убивающего американцев. Мы в две тысячи девятом собрались посмотреть не менее жестокий фильм про американских партизан, убивающих нацистов, и… что, ждали от него исторической достоверности?

Конечно же нет. Мы впитали сарказм, обмазались режиссурой и саундтреком, вытерли с экрана кровь и пепел. А потом переглянулись и спросили друг друга: «Ну, кто кого зашипперил?»

Так вот, однажды в оккупированной нацистами Франции…

**Шошанна Дрейфус** , известная большинству как Эммануэль Мимьё – хозяйка кинотеатра «Ле Гамаар», где должна состояться громкая во всех смыслах премьера. У Шошанны-Эммануэль есть два секрета: во-первых, она еврейка. Во-вторых, она главная героиня этого фильма. Стоп, мы сказали «секрет»? Нет, это очевидный факт. Шошанна – квинтэссенциальная протагонистка Тарантино: в первой главе антагонист убивает её семью, в последующих она неминуемо вступает в неравную борьбу против захватчиков, а в последней (спойлер к фильму 11-летней давности!) – трагически и фотогенично погибает, едва не успев насладиться триумфом своей мести. Но, эй, её не играет Брэд Питт; не все американские зрители поняли, куда смотреть, и [официальный маркетинг](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnrRy6kSFF0) им не помог. Но мы-то знаем.

**Марсель** – киномеханик в кинотеатре Шошанны, её соратник в Сопротивлении, верный помощник в амбициозных планах… и, как это сейчас называется, гражданский муж. Самый однозначно положительный из мужских персонажей (хотя здесь это не очень высокая планка). В «Криминальном чтиве» мы видели супругов Уоллес, редкий пример пары «чёрный мужчина и белая женщина» в фильме, не посвящённом проблемам расовой дискриминации. В «Ублюдках» дискриминации жопой жуй, но, как говорится, есть нюанс.

Нацистская Германия – последний универсальный враг в мировом кинематографе. Последняя допустимая цель для нерассуждающего, местами карикатурного насилия, которым в принципе славится наш любимый режиссёр. Тем не менее, в изображении этого врага он уходит от штампа, давшего название нашей визитке, и делает персонажей-нацистов эрудированными и _компетентными_.

**Полковник Ганс Ланда** , известный как Охотник на евреев – антагонист, уже занявший заслуженное место в пантеоне кинозлодеев. Интеллектуал, полиглот, интриган, социопат, отъявленный военный преступник. Излучает обаяние и жизнелюбие, мягко задавливает интеллектуальным превосходством, поневоле вызывает намного больше симпатии, чем заслуживает. Пугает до усрачки, когда время от времени сбрасывает напускное благодушие и показывает своё настоящее лицо. Это при том, что мы-то в зале, а бедной Шошанне (спойлер к фильму 11-летней давности!) приходится с ним общаться лицом к лицу – даже не зная, помнит ли он, где они встречались раньше.

**Майор Дитер Хельштром** – потому что беда не приходит одна, и в любом фильме с нацистами нужен гестаповец с садистскими замашками. В чём-то сюжетный близнец Ланды, но не вторая скрипка или правая рука, а просто диетическая версия: без сахара. Почитатель немецкого кинематографа, знаток акцентов в немецком языке, обладатель лёгкого акцента в английском, противник куртуазных реверансов: сквозь внешнюю любезность всегда просвечивает готовность откусить ебало. Зато, в отличие от Ланды, не проявляет излишней гибкости в переговорах с противниками – но это очередной спойлер к фильму… ну вы поняли.

**Рядовой Фредерик Цоллер** – Гордость нации собственной персоной. Герой-снайпер, про которого сняли фильм для поднятия боевого духа населения. Отважный, исключительно фотогеничный и местами слишком напористый юноша, на свою беду положивший глаз на Шошанну. Уже распробовал вкус славы и привык следовать своим прихотям, но ещё не вполне отошёл от моральной травмы боевых действий. И, строго говоря, не до конца повзрослел. Но даже он говорит на двух языках: говорим же, немцы _культурны_. И, разумеется, Фредерик настроен добиваться Шошанны до победного; что может пойти не так?

**Франческа Мондино** – переводчица, личный шофёр и по совместительству любовница Йозефа Геббельса. Почему она здесь? Во-первых, она злая близняшка Шошанны, представительница режима Виши (хотя степень добровольности её участия в этом предприятии так же сомнительна, как само предприятие). Во-вторых, этот фильм и так абсолютный фестиваль сарделек, поэтому мы не можем просто взять и проигнорировать героиню единственной (четырёхсекундной) постельной сцены.

В тред врываются элегантные британские спецслужбы и (спойлер!) всё элегантно взъёбывают себе и другим.

**Бриджит фон Хаммерсмарк** – немецкая киноактриса, британская шпионка и автор «Операции “Кино”»: ещё одного плана диверсии на премьере «Гордости нации», никак не связанного и тем более не согласованного с Шошанной. Тоже традиционная для Тарантино героиня: смелая, амбициозная, обманчиво хрупкая и по-женски беспощадная там, где это нужно. Прекрасная от макушки и до кончиков пальцев на ногах; угадайте с трёх раз, где камера оказывается чаще. Разговаривает на четырёх языках, как и Ланда, и могла бы составить ему конкуренцию – если бы под её прекрасными ногами не путались… некоторые выше- и все нижеперечисленные.

**Лейтенант Арчи Хикокс** – британский кинокритик, поклонник довоенного немецкого кинематографа. Офицер и джентльмен, представительный кавалер, которого лично Черчиллль счёл достойным составить компанию Бриджит на немецком вечере в Париже. Выглядит как немец, одевается как немец, смотрит фильмы как немец, говорит как немец – что такое небольшой английский акцент в общей картине вещей?.. У майора Хельштрома есть мнение на этот счёт.

Следом в тред неэлегантно врываются _американские_ спецслужбы и снова взъёбывают всё. Немцам, британцам, себе, Шошанне, небу, *лл*ху. И выигрывают войну.

**Лейтенант Альдо Рейн** , он же Альдо Апач – командир отряда американо-еврейских партизан, названных «Бесславными ублюдками». Этого человека нам обещали трейлеры, а он оказался явно второстепенным персонажем – но превращает в золото каждую сцену, где появляется. В кровавое золото, разумеется. Альдо и его отморозки – самые типичные персонажи Тарантино в фильме, довольно нетипичном для режиссёра. Они убивают военнопленных, снимают с них скальпы, а выжившим вырезают на лбу свастики – и остаются номинально положительными героями. Альдо – персонификация жестокости на экране: неотёсанный и прагматичный, неунывающе агрессивный головорез. Даже с красноречивым шрамом от верёвки поперёк горла. Справедливости ради можно заметить, что он говорит по-итальянски, но место в списке грехов уже закончилось. Квентин как бы грозит нам пальцем: «Хватит возводить насилие в статус культа!» – а свободной рукой утверждает на эту роль Брэда Питта.

**Сержант Хуго Штиглиц** – бывший немецкий солдат, приговорённый к смертной казни за убийство тринадцати офицеров Гестапо и освобождённый «Ублюдками». Каждый немец во Франции слышал про Хуго Штиглица – и даже наверняка видел фотографии в газетах, но в дикой природе его никто не узнаёт в лицо. Хмурый, неразговорчивый, надёжный и до безобразия преданный своему новому командиру. Всё тот же серийный убийца, но теперь уж точно по правильную сторону истории, и тоже с показательными шрамами – от кнута. (Мы очень постараемся не шутить про немецкий хардкор). И, если кто-то сомневался, он тоже вполне билингвален, когда наконец решает высказаться. _Say Auf Wiedersehen to your Nazi balls._

**Сержант Донни Доновиц** , известный как Жид-медведь – в немецком фольклоре гигантский свирепый великан и, возможно, даже голем. В жизни – плечистый парень ростом выше среднего, с любовью к бейсболу и ненавистью к нацистам в сердце. Темпераментный, на удивление артистичный, с удовольствием играет отведённую ему роль пугала. Дома в Штатах – хороший еврейский мальчик из хорошей еврейской семьи. На бейсбольной бите, его легендарном оружии, нацарапаны имена родных и близких, в том числе – Анны Франк. Он пришёл в этот фильм угрожающе флексить и разбивать черепа врагов, а пришлось одеваться в смокинг и вспоминать итальянский вместе с Альдо. Это тоже спойлер, но вы либо видели эту сцену (возможно, единственную из всего фильма), либо многое потеряли.

**Рядовой Смитсон Ютивич** , прозванный Лилипутом – огромное еврейское возмездие в миниатюрном флаконе, негласный сын полка, немногословный и эффективный, несмотря на малопримечательный вид. На самом деле юноша ростом _чуть_ ниже среднего, до недавних пор даже не знавший об этом прозвище. Узнавший, как ни странно, от Ланды, который его ненамного перерос. Для того, чтобы рассказать, как сюжет пришёл к этому, нам понадобятся все спойлеры на свете. Хватит спойлеров с нас и с вас.

Альдо: Что скажешь, Ютивич, ты за мир?  
Ютивич (снимая скальп с только что убитого немца): Я – да, за мир

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/WTF%20Inglourious%20Basterds%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3agCy.png" alt=""><a>`

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/WTF%20Inglourious%20Basterds%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3agCx.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
